


I Can't Tell If You're Sick or Drunk

by LynxPies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxPies/pseuds/LynxPies





	I Can't Tell If You're Sick or Drunk

Carol could tell something was up as soon as breakfast was done and Goose was still sitting outside of hers and Valkyrie's room. She'd been staying here in New Asgard ever since the war and hadn't felt the need to leave. She wanted to stay and help her around her new found kingdom. She really just wanted to be around her.  
Valkyrie  
Valkyrie hadn't gotten out of bed yet and that'd been what tipped her off. She was usually out of bed before the sun was up, tending to everything. But she was still in there, tucked away and under the blankets like she'd found her after her shower. Carol sighed quietly, making her way down the hallway and nudging the cat out of the way. She'd agreed to watch Goose for Nick since the funeral, but she, quite frankly, enjoyed having her companion back with her. 

"Val?" Carol knocked gently on their door, moving closer to it and listening. "Val, you awake yet?"  
Carol was met with a loud grunt followed by silence. She gently opened the door, peeking into the dark room. Valkyrie was still wrapped up in the comforter, her face buried into their pillows. She hadn't moved at all and looked more of a mess than she had.

"Valkyrie, what's wrong?" Carol moved, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her, gently placing a hand on her back. "You should be out of bed already"  
"I am out of bed," Valkyrie mumbled, turning her head to look up at her. "Clearly"  
"Valkyrie, stop playing around. What's the problem? We don't have time for this-"

Carol was silenced by the sound of a coughing fit that escaped Valkyrie's lungs. She moved to help her sit up, placing a hand on her lower back.  
"You're sick, aren't you?"  
"Yeah," Valkyrie mumbled, leaning against her. "I'm fine though. I promise."


End file.
